


Scare gone sexual

by Stichcross



Category: Little Monsters (1989)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Human/Monster Romance, Loss of Virginity, Monsters, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stichcross/pseuds/Stichcross
Summary: Maurice the monster from the film "Little Monsters" bumps into an equally clever kid similar to Brian except for three things.1. She's a girl2. She's 183. She has more horns than he does (Wink wonk)(This is porn with a plot/ kinda slow burn)I do not own Little monsters or Maurice only the plot and my OC. Enjoy~:)
Relationships: Maurice/Oc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Will You Have Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about a girl and a monster. An unlikely pair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison meets the answer to her horny prayers, a very blue and lively monster.

I begin to ready myself for bed after a lengthy day of sewing. I tidy up my sewing station and groan to myself as I look at the unfinished corset I've left for tomorrow. 

I was looking forward to being finished with this piece as it was presently driving me insane. I decide to cheer myself up by looking through my finished works. I pick out a purple sheer bralette and panty set I made last fall.

After putting it on, I feel relaxed and satisfied. Sewing lingerie certainly is a most rewarding, if not tedious, hobby. 

I brush out my hair and begin a braid. But before I can finish, I catch my 5-year-old sister's scream from her room next door.

Not this again, I thought to myself as I finished the braid off quickly.

Ever since Katie moved out of her nursery and into an actual bedroom, she's pretended to see monsters almost every night. 

She has likewise been blaming the monsters for all the tricks she's been pulling. A good example being last week when we found her and her bedroom walls covered in finger paint.  
I pull on an old knee-length silvery robe and stroll over to my sister's room to comfort her. 

I open her door and flick on the lights to observe Katie frozen in terror on the backbone of her bed, clutching her stuffed rabbit. 

"Sissy, I saw It again! And It tugged at my sheets", Katie whispers to me, trembling a bit.

I step over to her side and stoop down to wipe her tears.

"What do you want me to do, Katie?", I ask her. Katie clings to me and begins her request, "Could you sleep in here beside me, sissy?".

Usually, I would agree, but tonight I had intended to fantasize about- well, let me pause there. I try, as a rule, to not think lewd thoughts around my kid sister because it feels inappropriate.

"How about I stay in your room and scare the monster off so that tomorrow you can sleep in here and be safe, hmm? You can sleep in your old nursery, and I'll take care of everything!", I say with a soft smile.

I'm genuinely hoping this will put an end to these monster sightings and stories for good. 

Katie nods her small head and gathers up all her stuffed animals one by one. I hoist Katie up into my arms after she has finished and proceed to carry her into her nursery 5 doors down the hallway. 

I place her in the sturdy antique crib and kiss her goodnight. 

"Alright Katie, I swear I'll take care of that crummy monster. Then you can be a big girl and sleep in your big girl bedroom", I say, turning around to switch the lights off. Katie advises me to be careful, and I wink at her as I close the door. 

I wander back sleepily to Katie's new bedroom. 

Once inside: I lock the door, shift the main lights off, and plug in the fairy lights my mom had hung earlier in an attempt to help Katie sleep.  
I shed my robe and fling it onto a bean bag, and flop down on Katie's twin bed.

I begin imagining pleasant and enticing things involving Loki from the Marvel film my mom regularly plays as background noise. Pictures of his sky-blue eyes and secretive grin fuel my mind.

Beneath the delicate pink covers, I design body-tingling thoughts and fantasies for my self-enjoyment. 

I being to satisfy my needs about fifteen minutes into my fantasy. A few minutes later, my story and body are near the most enjoyable part when I feel the sheets start moving down without cause. 

It isn't a sufficient enough disturbance to alarm me, but it is enough to be bothersome. 

I pull the bedding back up and attempt to bring back my fantasy. 

The sheets start to shift off and on repeatedly, and I jerk them up in my fists, wrapping myself snuggly so that there is no way they can fall again.

Suddenly the sheets are yanked hard enough to sling me over the foot of the bed. I barely have time to register as I plummet to the hardwood. 

I land on my side with a dull thud. I can feel the chilly hard surface under me through the thin sheets that surround me.

"Owch!" I mouth silently, rubbing my aching side. 

I involuntarily peer beneath the bed and notice a pair of coffee-colored eyes gazing back at me. 

I stiffen and reverse up against the door. 

I make a leap for the light switch from the floor, but before I can reach it, a pair of swift blue hands flip me over by my waist onto the bed.

"Babe, come on. Stop it with the lights", It says in an anxious but playful tone.

I get my bearings about me and look back at the subtly illuminated figure.  
It is a monster with muted blue skin, two horns (one of them being half broken off), and a ridiculous, rather sharp, toothy smile.

"Hey there, what did you do with the 5-year-old?", He says with a puzzled humorous expression.

He strides to the opposite side of the bedroom, looking around, putting himself between me and the door. I pick up the sheet from the floor and cover myself."You mean Katie?" I answer as I quickly tie the sheet. Gosh! So she was being truthful about there being a monster. I feel regret for not believing her.

"You don't look like a human! What are you?", I say overwhelmed and a bit startled. 

It hasn't made a hostile move yet, but that didn't mean It wouldn't. Then again, It seems human enough in the way it carries itself.

"Pft, you mean who, not what. I'm a monster, babe. Can't you see the horns!" He said, pretending to be offended while motioning at his horns with a straight palm. 

A monster? Is It actually a he? I suppose so from his anatomy and apparel. He says monster like its well-known fact.

In an instant, he switched gears, ricocheting past my pensive eyes to scan through Katie's toy bin while doing a little dance. 

He doesn't appear to be an immediate threat.

"A monster," I stated, bewildered in disbelief. 

"Is there an echo in here, or is it just me", he laughs as he steps over to where I'm sitting while tossing a doll over his right shoulder.

"The monster's name is Maurice sweets, nice to scare ya...", he said pausing for me to speak my name. 

"Alison," I say a few moments after, busy examining his appearance from a closer view.

"Why are you here?", I ask, confused. 

Maurice leaps and says charismatically, "I'm here to raise hell! I'm the reason siblings fight, and parents yell at their kids. It's my job, and I have a thrill doing it too!". 

He sits down with a jump and starts bouncing on the mattress, throwing me around with him.

This one's animated, I think sarcastically, as I bounced to a halt.

I wonder if he's this dynamic during...Sex?

Wait.

Did I really just imagine that? Oh! How embarrassing—curse you brain of mine!

But...

What if?

I could... have sex with this monster guy, what's his face, Maurice! 

Oh yes. Yes! This is perfect! No one would know. That could work. Plus, he's sexually attractive, well, in a monstrous kind of way.

My brain begins analyzing the concept. Man, I must be a desperate woman to be contemplating this all of a sudden. 

I feel embarrassment color my face. I really can't help it. There is something about this situation that plays too perfectly into my wants and desires.

I try to reason with myself as I watch him fiddle with the fan chain above our heads. He starts rattling off more monologue that he seems all too enthusiastic to tell. 

I can't seem to focus on his words because of the overwhelming feelings I'm trying and failing to suppress.

He's a monster. He may not even have a- I paused mid-thought. 

I glanced casually down at his jeans and saw the slight outlines of a specific something hidden below.

But he really could, I thought with satisfaction. I can't help but smirk as I turn to face my uninvited guest. 

This situation has potential. I decide to overcome my hangups and leave the real decision up to Maurice.

"Maurice?" I say once he finished monologuing. 

I shift closer to close the space between us as I try to push down my fear of rejection. I reach out a hand and position it close to his hand. 

He looks puzzled at my sudden mood fluctuation and starts to try and read my motive silently. I'm sure silent isn't something he usually is.

"What is it, Alison?" he answers after a few unsuccessful moments of contemplation. 

"Are you a... a man?" I ask, trying to be natural but slipping. He doesn't seem to catch on to my meaning.

"Do I look human to you?" He says with an eyebrow lift and following smile. 

"I am 100% certifiable monster, Ali! I know I'm good lookin', but I swear it's true! I guess technically I used to be a man... " he says, combing his mohawk back and laughing at himself.

I swallow and look at him with my best seductive gaze, hoping to both confuse and intrigue him.

If he used to be human, then he plausibly does own what I'm in want of. 

He looks back at me, just as conflicted as I had hoped, waiting for me to reveal something he wasn't understanding.

I regroup and move ever closer to his side and speak openly. 

"I meant are you build like one?" I say, pointing down towards the top of his threadbare jeans. 

That caught his attention real quick.

Maurice whipped his head to the side away from me, wide-eyed and unquestionably caught off guard.

"Oh. Ali babe, that's personal need-to-know info you see...", He says, adjusting his jacket while gulping cartoonishly, obviously trying to keep the mood light. 

I lean over him, prompting him to fall back on the bed. 

"Good thing, my nickname is personal, and I need to know", I answer with a playful smile. 

I'm a bit jittery from my boldness, but I'm encouraged by his almost instant physical response.

Maurice blinks a few times, trying to understand the situation, taken aback by my flirtatious advances. I can feel the heat start to compromise him as it had already me. 

He leans up, supporting himself on his forearms. I can vaguely hear his heart speed up to match mine.

A blush starts to appear on his cheek as he manages to stammer out, " I figure... if that's how you're gonna be like.... yes, I am a man." 

I bounce onto his lap, straddling him with pleasure anew. I can feel him arousing under my bottom.

"That's music to my ears", I say innocently, fiddle with a piece of string on the hem of his shirt. 

I felt his heat spike again, provoking me to feel a jolt of pleasure within me.

"Is this ok?" I ask as I start to feel embarrassed about my swift actions.

"Feel free to stay. I'm not complaining," he replies smoothly. I brighten.

"Have you ever been with someone before Maurice?" I ask, trying to hint at my meaning as I stroke my bum slightly into his jeans. He grasps the pink bedcover lightly and muffles a satisfactory growl at the friction. 

I watched his pupils dilate, and his face and ears flush a deeper shade of blue. I blush, entirely too worked up by his bodily responses.

"Well, yes. But it's been a few... decades... at least. I can't really remember what my human life was like", he says as he swallows and looks down. 

"How about you, babe?" He says, returning the question to its owner.

"I'm a virgin," I whisper back. I feel bare as he studies my face with his brown eyes.

"But I've been wanting to.... try it. Maurice, I want to try it with you", I say as my heart jumps from the rush of my confession.

He looks taken aback. He opens and shuts his mouth a couple times, trying to find the words to say. I feel feeble as I wait for his response.

"Well, that's a bit extreme, don't ya think, Ali? Losing your virginity to a monster and all... We don't even know each other that well...", he says making eye contact with me at the last statement. 

I nibble my lip then say in response, "Yeah, I get that. I have made up my mind, though."

"People have sex with strangers all the time anyway. It's not that extreme". I tried to convince myself and him.

"Ehhhh well, yes, but not usually with a monster." He said with a chuckle. His face went straight as he read my emotions.

"Will you have me or not, Maurice?" I ask. He looks up at me with a torn expression. 

Dang it! Of course, I find a monster with morals, just my luck. 

He doesn't say anything for a couple minutes as he looks at me deep in thought.

"If you aren't comfortable, that's fine. I can take a rain check." I say, a bit deflated at the lost opportunity.

I lean to get off of his lap as the sheet covering me loosens and falls smoothly down one of my shoulders. I quickly replace the fabric back to its spot.

I hear a choked back growl as big warm hands move up my thighs, drawing me back to my seat on top of Maurice.

My core and heart leap from the unexpected touch. I look back into Maurice's eyes and see that he is no longer torn. 

It's all I can do to not pant as I feel excitement shoot through me.  
"I'll have you, Ali," he says, touching my arm and pulling me closer. He lifts my face to his lips and kisses me. I exalt at his advances.

He deepens the kiss and slips his tongue lightly over my lips. "That feels amazing," I acknowledge out loud. He chuckles and kisses me once more. 

After some minutes, I decide to take it further. I hold his hand and run it up my makeshift dress. I keep eye contact as I gradually move our hands up my thigh and to my bottom. His hands are pleasantly warm. 

This time his growl is more audible. Maurice shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. 

"You sure about this for real, though?", he asks. 

"Yeah, sounds like the perfect way to spend my Friday, and I'm sure little Tommy down the street can wait to be scared crapless till tomorrow night ", I say while taking Maurice's other hand with a wink. 

"Clever", he says, smirking and shaking his head. He grinned back at me and leaned to get up.

"Let's go to your room. It's the door closest to the right of this one, right?" he says as I move with him to get up, only to be whisked off my feet by the strong monster.

"Babe, don't worry about it, let me do the walkin'. Heard it's more romantic or sumthin' from an old pal of mine named Brian." He said as he walked to the door smiling at me with his pointy grin.

"How do you know where my bedroom is, huh?" I say playfully.  
"I can smell it!" he said in return with a cocked eyebrow and grin. "Oh, really?" I say in disbelief. 

"Nah, I just see you turn right every time you leave Katie's room," he admits with a laugh. I can feel his heart race as he unlocks the door and checks the hall for witnesses. 

When he is satisfied that they are alone, he briskly walks into my room. I watch him look around the room as he sets me down onto my feet with care.I clear my mind and take a deep breath. 

I look up at him and prepare to do something that already has my heart feeling like it is in my throat. 

He looks back at me with that coy grin of his and leans down towards my lips. "My, aren't you beautiful," he says. He kisses me softly and pulls me closer, causing my palms to lay against his warm chest.

I can feel his heartbeat once again under my left hand. I know my heart must be pumping just as earnestly.

I get on my tippy toes, kissing him back more. His lips dance with mine.

I part my lips a bit more, allowing him to deepen the kiss. My body starts to tingling from my top to bottom, especially in between my thighs. 

"You have your charms," I say in a delayed response smiling as he rolls his eyes and smiling as well. 

He raises a blue hand to my hair, tangling his fingers before giving it a passionate pull as he takes my mouth more confidently. 

I cry as a jolt of pleasure shoots through my stomach and down to my core. I moan. 

Maurice sets me back flat on my feet and looks down to check on me. I assure him that I'm fine. 

He smiles and kisses me again for a short moment before moving down to my neck, gently pulling my hair to guide my movements. 

I try to hold back my gasp as I feel his lips pleasure my bare skin. His kisses and nibbles make me come undone. I moan involuntarily. 

I can tell he's smirking at my reaction. He leans back after a few more seconds of kissing my now rosy neck. 

"Can I try that on you now", I say while enveloping my arms around his shoulders to shift him down to my level. 

"Mmm", he breathes as he awaits my advances. 

I push his head, moving it aside gently with my nose as I place a kiss behind his jaw, earning me a rumbling hum from my monster. 

I place a trail of kisses down to the juncture of his neck and begin to swirl my tongue around in a lazy motion. I then quicken my pace and travel back up his exposed neck, giving him a tender nibble here and there. 

He growls when he feels my teeth graze him. I then take the initiative and begin leaving marks up and down his flushed neck. 

He fists my hair in approval and pleasure. I pull back to look at my handy work and see a lusty set of eyes, causing a throb of pleasure to grip my center. 

Feeling my want anew, I reach up to rub one of the top buttons on his shirt. He invites my advance by unbuttoning it. 

I undo his buttons one by one until I start to see his blue chest. I glide the blue button-up down his shoulders and onto the floor as I inspect his newly exposed skin. 

I run my hands against his body up to his neck, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into another kiss. He hugs my body flush to his bare skin, and I melt at the feeling of his heat seeping through my coverings.

Hungry for more contact, I pull away to undo my makeshift dress only to find that Maurice had beat me to it. I smirk up at him, and he looks at me with a 'what' face then laughs.

I toss the sheet onto the floor with one arm and cover my chest with the other just so I can tease him. 

He appreciates my purple underthings with a cock of his eyebrow. 

He grabs my wrists softly and begins to pull my arms back with a touch of his own playful teasing. 

"Can I undo your top?" he asked as he went for the clasps. It wasn't really a question as much as it was a statement of what was about to happen.

Once I'm exposed, he murmurs sweet praises and drops my wrists, touching my bare stomach, waiting for permission to explore. 

I reach for his hands and push them up my abdomen to just below my breasts and let go. 

He takes the invitation and brings his hands up, brushing my nipples with his thumbs along the way, causing my legs to tremble. He caresses me tenderly. 

He admires my tremblings with pleasure. He positions himself a breath away from my rosy nipple. I can feel his cool breath on my skin, causing them to perk up. 

I whine in expectation. He chuckles at my need for his touch. 

"Do I have to beg, " I puff out, watching him lightly kiss my nip. 

"Begging would be nice", he says with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Please," I whisper. 

He places a kiss between my breasts. 

"Please," I pant.

He takes my left bud into his mouth and swirls it with his tongue, nipping at it gently. I can't help becoming slick at his generous touchings. 

I moan as he makes a move to give attention to the other bud while rolling and pinching the other between his fingers.  
I shake at the sensations he sends through my body, feeling weak. 

He stands up, pulling me into his embrace and pressing our bare skin together. He lets out a low growl of pleasure as I gasp at the feeling. 

It was like we had fused together. He was blazing hot, and it felt beautiful. 

I pull his face down to mine and start a needy kiss. I sneak my hands down his back to his jeans. I push my hips onto his and feel him.

Maurice breaths in sharply and leans into the feeling while he grips my bum with both hands. 

He pulls away and leans down to take off his sneakers and socks.

I nibble at my lip, looking up at him, and reach out for his jean button. He lets me unfasten them. I pull at them gently. 

I reach out for his hand and place it on my breast as I continue to unzip his fly. I love how his warm hands feel on my sensitive skin. 

His lips part as he squeezes me. I blush, feeling a rush of wetness and lust at his reaction. 

I finish unzipping his fly, and I get down on my knees. This is something I want to see up close. 

I pull off his jeans, leaving his thin underwear in place for now. 

I place one hand on his upper thigh and the other on his clothed cock. I breathe in deep under my breath to prevent passing out.

He is appealing to touch, his firmness and warmth noticeable through his underwear. I can smell a light sweet musky scent coming from below my hand. 

I look up and stroke him testing out this new contact. He lets out a growling moan. 

I pull his boxers down on one side and kiss his pelvic V. He tenses his muscles as I lick and kiss my way down. 

I release him from the undergarment. 

He leans back on the bed for support and tucks some stray hair behind my ear. 

I'm fascinated by his cock. 

"It's blue", I say out loud. 

Maurice chuckles and begins to formulate a comeback. "I mean, what did you expec- ", before he can finish, I take his cock in my palm and give it a stroke. He grips the bed and growls. 

I bring my lips up to his tip and pause. He flusters and growls as I look up at him holding his twitching cock. 

He nits his eyebrows together slightly as and a hint of blush appeared on his ears. 

Maurice looks so hot when he's flustered, I think to myself. I use my tongue to massage and flick the tip of his cock while I watch his reactions. 

He bites at his bottom lip for a moment before letting out a breathy growl.

I continue to stroke and lick to see what techniques get the strongest reactions. I gradually push his cock deeper into my mouth while I swirl my tongue around his length. 

Maurice takes a soft fist full of my hair and whispers a profane word with his eyes clenched. I wet a little more at his lude reaction. 

I need more. I let go of his cock with a pop of my lips and glance up at him. 

He picks me up tenderly, setting me on the edge of the bed. 

He takes a position on his knees. 

"I'm going to enjoy every inch of you," he says, eager to please me too. 

He parts my thighs with his big warm hands and makes a show of licking his lips, winning a nervous chuckle from me. 

He takes my soaked panties and guides them down my thighs, tossing them over his shoulder. 

I can feel heat race up and down my body as he leans in.

He beings to kiss my vulva, using his slightly forked tongue around my clit, wiggling the two sides back and forth. 

I grip the bed for support as I coo and moan softly under his attentions. 

He flicks his devilish tongue perfectly right, and I have to gag back a cry.  
My nerves tingle up my back as he continues to tease me, causing me to tense toward orgasm yet further. 

After a while of edging me, Maurice tips back and licks his middle finger then runs it over my labia and clit down to my entrance. 

I feel him massaging my opening muscles in passive motions. 

"Tell me how this feels", his eyes catch mine as he slides his finger inside.

At first, it only feels like an intrusion, but once he fits it all inside a few times, all I can do is pant for air and moan. Beyond the discomfort, a raw kind of pleasure pulses within me.

"Maurice, it feels so good," I breathe. 

"Maurice", I beg. 

"Yes, my angel," Maurice replies. 

"I need more, I need you," I beg again.

He pulls me back onto the bed to lay upon me. I quickly grasp him with my arms and legs, wanting to close the space between our bodies. 

He places his cock almost at my entrance, making me whimper in anticipation. He kisses my eyelids as he strokes his cock up and down on my vulva, covering himself in my wetness. 

He then interlaces our fingers and pins my hands back next to my head. He continues to slip his cock about my achy entrance. 

I love being held down by him. 

He starts to push into me. My muscles ache and sting like pinpricks as they stretch to welcome him. I look down and watch him take me. 

I look back up at him, and my heart swells. He pushes deeper, and I feel stinging pinpricks anew.

I look down again, "Fuck", I say as I bite my lip and watch as he continues to push into me. 

It feels painful. He releases my hands and leans on his forearms over me.

I grip his back, digging my nails in a bit. Maurice growls and snaps his hips in response forcing the rest himself in all at once. I yelp and seeth out a cry. 

"Ali, my angel, are you alright?" Maurice says, kissing the tears off my cheek. 

"Yes, just give me a moment," I whisper, trying to relax my body. 

Maurice lightly growls and groans as my pussy resists the intrusion.

I'm shaking from the arousal and pain. He starts to kiss me with passion in the hopes of helping me ignore my pains. He lavishes kisses up and down my neck and ears.

It still hurts, but it isn't as sharp.

Maurice runs his left hand down my shape and whispers sweet words in my ears.

"Ali I'm gonna start moving now, ok?" Maurice says after another minute.

I'm not sure I'm ready, but I say yes anyway. 

He brings his cock out a bit, and I can feel it slip easily covered in my wetness. I wince and breathe deep as I continue to adjust.

He continues to pull back more, then pushes back inside me, causing a new wave of heat, sensation, and discomfort to pass through my body. 

He does it again, but a bit faster, and a wave of pleasure crashes in the pit of my womb as he hits the spot inside me. 

I feel open now, and it feels better. 

He starts to thrust into me, drawing my legs up in his arms, plowing me into my mattress as the springs bounce. 

"Ali, you feel so fucking good," Maurice pant as he thrust on. I no longer feel pain, only pleasure, and pressure. "Ma-ri-cee!" I exclaim. I feel myself slipping into pure sensation.

We lock lips in a passionate kiss, and we moan into each other, stopping only to gasp for a sporadic breath.

He stops and lays on me as he catches his breath. 

"Please don't stop yet!" I beg. "Angel, I'm only getting started," he replies as he pushes himself up onto his knees. He helps me up and flips me over.

I'm on all fours as he pulls me back, impaling me on his cock. 

My pussy clenches at the abrupt change in orientation, and I gasp as his cock hits my cervix. It hurts, but he notices and pulls out a little.

"Maurice!" I moan. He covers my mouth and pounds me earnestly, edging me closer and closer to an orgasm. 

He hits a sweet spot over and over, causing me to cry out and pant louder and louder. "Can't- I can't-", I gag as I take him deep. 

"You want me to stop?" he asks as he maintains his pace. 

"No!" I reply with a flush on my cheeks.

He grabs my arm and folds it behind my back, and uses it as leverage to thrust back into me. 

I fall face-first into a pillow and bite down. I opened my legs farther, and I am lost to everything but the pain and pleasure of his cock.

He releases my mouth and reaches around to rub his thumb on my clit.

"Maurice, I'm - ah- I'm gonna-", I plead out. 

I can feel the climax nearing. I feel my pussy contract lightly around Maurice's cock as I orgasm.

He pulls out quickly, cutting my orgasm off and leaving a throbbing behind in its place. I gasp.

I whine in protest. "Flip over, angel," He commands, and I obey.

He places my legs over his shoulders and enters me once again.

He trusts at a slower pace. He starts to roll his hips as he thrusts. 

"I can't,- stop", I mewl, fisting the sheets. I start to feel like I'm almost about to climax again as I pant, "Maurice!" 

Inspired, he starts pounding me into the mattress once more. In mere minutes he pushes me over the edge into a powerful orgasm that spasms my insides. 

Maurice cums, crying out and growling my name. 

He lays down on my chest while breathing heavily. 

We remain together and connected until long after our breathing goes back to normal. He pushes off the bed to lay beside me. 

My pussy feels like it is still stuffed with cock, and it feels pleasant. I look over at Maurice, and he's already looking at me with an exhausted, satisfactory grin. 

"Fuck", we both say at the same time. 

I reach down, grab his hand, and squeeze it. He squeezes my hand back and turns to face the ceiling while breathing in deeply. 

He looks over at the clock at shifts to the side of the bed lazily. "Well babe, that's my cue; it's almost daylight", He says as he gathers his clothes and begins to dress. 

"We should do this again sometime", I say, nibbling my lip, trying to read him. 

He smiles and says, "I'd like that, Ali", He leans down, kisses my lips softly, and then finishes tying his shoes. 

"See you around, angel", He says with a wink as he lifts my bed and disappears. I lay there feeling happy, sore, satisfied all over. 

"I guess I can tell Katie I took care of that monster", I chuckle to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Alison was wearing:  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=purple+lingerie&client=ms-android-verizon&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjxs8upw7fpAhWOB80KHdhZDakQ_AUoAnoECAwQAg&biw=360&bih=588&dpr=4#imgrc=GOw2DgQ885DYTM


	2. Monster Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maurice comes back ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shower scene! One of my favorite places to romance. Please enjoy some steamy fluff.

After Maurice left, I rubbed my tired eyes in satisfaction and promptly fell fast asleep. I woke up to the sound of my mother banging her fist on my door. 

"Alison! Get up it's nearly 4 in the afternoon." she tiredly rasps through the crack in my door.

I hear her slides smack the hardwood as she stomps away. Was last night real? 

I can hardly trust my memory. Something that was so readily accepted the previous night has now brought me to foggy confusion.

The moment I move into a seated position, I feel a sore pang in my lady bits. This is my proof, the only remnant of my strange encounter.

I smile as I slowly stand and walk to my body length mirror across my room. I run my hands across my naked form, studying the bruises and rubs I find on my nape and thighs.

I feel different. I feel a new sense of self maturity and vulnerability. Maybe I'm just imagining it, but I think my body has changed a bit too.

I look more rounded than I did yesterday morning.

For the rest of the afternoon, I spend time self-reflecting and meditating to work through these new perceptions of myself while working on my chores.

The sun lowered on the horizon as I wrapped up vacuuming and grabbed an old T-shirt with some sunset orange lingerie. 

I walk into my bathroom, looking to shower and clean myself up before trying to get some sleep, even though I know I probably won't get any. 

I turn on the water to warm up as I browse Spotify on my phone. I decide to play some upbeat bad bitch anthems.

I step into the steaming hot water and close the frosted glass shower door behind me as Bang Bang by Jessie J starts to play.

The water feels glorious as I soap up and scrub down my sore muscles. BOLD by Charmine starts to play a few minutes later. 

I swivel my hips to the beat and lose myself to the music. When I open my eyes, I find myself in the dark with only a nightlight to give off light.

"I've never heard this song before." I hear a familiar voice say from the darkness.

"Bold of you to come into my bathroom without knocking first Maurice," I say, cracking the door and flicking water at him playfully. 

"Cease fire! I surrender." He says as he covers his face with his sky-blue hands. 

"I accept your submission on the condition that you join me," I say mischievously.

He starts to strip to the song Pussy Talk by City girls causing me to die laughing at his shenanigans. 

"You are- too much." I manage to stammer out through tears and breathless laughter. 

His body is toned and sensual to look at, even with his silly dancing. I blush a little in anticipation of touching him again. 

He smiles real big and steps into the shower with me, closing the door behind him. He grabs my weak from laughter body and hugs me under the heated water. 

I melt. 

His skin feels hot and inviting as I bury my face in his chest and wrap my hands around his waist.

I sigh. "What a surprise; I didn't think you would ever come to visit again," I say softly to Maurice. I can hear his strong heart beating rhythmically. 

He runs a hand across my hair and gently pulls my head back to look him in the face causing my heart to skip a beat. 

"I could hardly stay away." He says with genuine sincerity.

I'm surprised at his sudden seriousness in contrast with his usually aloof nature. I smile big. I can feel my core ache for him. 

"What have you been up to all day sweets? " He finally asks as I massage my hand up the length of his bicep.

"Well, I slept most of it away," I said matter-of-factly, "and I spent the few hours I had left after that completing chores and sorting through last night's events." I finished with a gleam in my eye.

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked at my typical flirt. "Well, well, for someone who slept away most of the day, you sure were busy." He says, chuckling to himself.

"Maurice," I say with a laugh and an eye-roll, "What have you been up to." 

"I smashed a whole set of expensive and fancy vases, TV's, and mirrors with my pal's. I also tormented my enemies and conquered the underworld. So yeah, nothing much," He says in three-dimensional sarcasm.

"Huh, you have friends?" I say, placing a finger on my chin with dramatized confusion.

"Oh yeah, loads of em'! Boatloads, in fact, missy." said while smirking playfully.

I giggle and feel his hands grab on my waist, massaging my lower back and butt.

I bite my lip a little and look up at Maurice with honey-drenched eyes, hoping my desire for him is palpable. Even though my body isn't healed yet, I still want him.

He picks up on my seduction and bows his head to gently kiss me. He deeps the kiss in heady surges as he cradles the back of my head.

I feel so captured and worshipped by his every touch, every kiss, every look.

My breath quickens, and I lift my palm to cup his face as I give him my all.

I'm on fire.

I come up for air by placing my other hand on his chest and gently pushing his back a few inches.

His facial expression was a pure masterpiece of emotion. He was blushing and tender but also strong and eager to take control and pleasure me. 

"You are so beautiful," I say as I touch his freckled face, "I'm glad that you were my first."

He folds his lips and smiles with a clear, deeply touched expression in his eyes.

"Gosh Alli, how do you do this to me? You make me wanna sprout wings and fly!" He says, excitedly hugging me and bumping me up his body so that my legs are around his back.

I gasp and giggle at his sudden jolt. I'm in monster heaven, as strange as that sounds.

His member rubs my soreness, causing me to wince, and I try to hide it, but he notices.

"I'm okay, don't worry, I'm just sore from sex, I should be better in a day or two," I say, kissing his nose to reassure him.

He places me down with care and says, "Alright I'll keep that in mind sweets."

I enjoy the rest of my shower with him. 

"Can we do this again?" I asked him 

"Sure, I'll be around. I will come as many times as you want me." He replied with a smile.

"Oh, and next time, I want you to bend me over and ravage me, sound good?" I impishly add.

"Say no more," He says, twirling me around and kissing me all over my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Your comments give me fuel to go on, so don't be shy if you like what you read.


End file.
